1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-type vehicle equipped with a navigation system and, particularly, to a saddle-type vehicle equipped with a navigation system, which comprises a GPS receiver suitable for receiving data from a satellite with high sensitivity.
2. Description of Background Art
A navigation system is widely used which uses a combination of a global positioning system for measuring the location of a mobile station making use of radio waves transmitted from an artificial satellite and map information to display the current location of a vehicle on a map and navigates a user to his/her destination.
In this navigation system, care must be taken for the arrangement of a sensor (GPS antenna) for receiving radio waves from an artificial satellite in order to prevent a reception failure which occurs when the sensor is hidden behind a movable member such as the steering handle of a vehicle or a driver. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 9-95276 discloses a motorcycle equipped with a GPS antenna which is arranged before the moving locus of the handlebar in a forward direction of the vehicle.
Since the GPS antenna is arranged in front of the steering handle in the above prior art device, radio waves coming from a forward direction in front of the steering handle are not cut off by the steering handle. However, the height of the GPS antenna is not taken into full consideration. For instance, in an ATV, a carrier may be placed in front of the steering handle. Therefore, the GPS antenna is hidden behind baggage placed on the carrier in this case.